Chardonnay
by Tiffany0314
Summary: “Have you ever felt betrayed?” I whispered. “I could name a time or two.” “Have you ever dealt with an alcoholic?” “..That I have not.” Snorting ungracefully, I shifted uncomfortably in my chair. “Lucky you.” “A friend of yours?” “You could say that.”


"Ms. Higurashi. What a pleasant surprise. Although I must admit, I'm surprised to see you here? Please, have a seat."

I nodded, taking a seat in the burgundy cushioned chair in front of the large oak desk. I couldn't bring myself to look up, so I anxiously fingered the hem of my shirt instead.

Clearing his throat, Mr. Taisho asked, "Is there something troubling you, Ms. Higurashi?

"_Of course there is something troubling me if I am in a place like this." _I thought, but instead decided to say, "Please, call me Kagome."

"Alright Kagome. So, what would you like to talk about?"

Clenching my hands into tight fists, I tried to sort out my jumbled thoughts. How am I supposed to simply pour my heart out to some man I've rarely ever spoken to? My eyes awkwardly wandered around the room as I chewed on my lip, clearly trying to avoid looking at directly at him.

"Have you ever felt betrayed?" I whispered.

Taking in a deep breath, he replied, "I could name a time or two, yes."

"Have you ever dealt with an alcoholic?"

"… That I have not."

I shifted uncomfortably in my chair, snorting ungracefully, "Lucky you."

Displaying a modest gesture of agreement, Mr. Taisho continued, "A friend of yours, I assume?"

Moving a loose strand of hair behind my ear, I curtly replied, "You could say that."

"Care to tell me about this friend of yours?"

Rubbing the back of my neck, I sighed, "Where to begin? Well, my friend and I have known each other for as long as I can remember. It's just… it's so surreal, you know? I mean you read about this kind of stuff in books or see it in movies, but you never actually expect it to happen to you. The strange thing is, is that it seems so natural to me. I've never known any other lifestyle. It's as if my life is _suppose _to be like this."

"It seems to me that you've suffered a fairly complicated life. You two are quite close, correct?"

"Indeed, we were. She and I used to be inseparable; she was my best friend. As I got older though, I began to pay closer attention to the way she'd act. Eventually, I realized that there was something wrong with her behavior. Then the horrible day that… I didn't want to believe it. I spent hours with her in the emergency room that night. I never left her side, not once. When she woke up, I made her swear to me that she would never again pick up a bottle of wine. I feel like a complete imbecile for actually believing her!"

"Do not berate yourself, Kagome. I'm sure anyone would have done the same in such a desperate situation. When did this happen?"

"When I was about… thirteen, maybe? That was nearly four years ago. Things only continued to worsen since then."

"I'm guessing she didn't stop?"

I shook my head as memories of the past invaded my every thought.

_~Chardonnay~_

"I know what you're up to, you fucking bastard! You're always coming home late, you never talk to me, hell you don't even fuck me anymore! You're seeing other women, aren't cha?" An irritated female slurred.

"Shut up, Tsuki." A masculine voice demanded, almost growling.

"Who is it, Takeshi? Is it your slut of a secretary, Amaya? Or maybe the new neighbor, Yuri? Who the hell are you sleeping with, asshole?"

I couldn't stand the yelling. No matter how loud I blasted my stereo, I could still hear them arguing. I prayed it wouldn't get physical again.

_~Chardonnay~_

"How did you deal with all of this? Did you have anyone to talk to at the time?"

"I didn't know who I could trust. I didn't want to be judged. Don't think I would be able to handle anymore drama or pressure. So I did the only thing I could. The only thing I felt I was in control of."

Raising a perfectly arched eyebrow as he noticed me absently rubbing my forearm, he prodded, "Which would be?"

"You really want to know?" I smirked, a dangerous glint in my eyes.

_~Chardonnay~_

The sound of another priceless vase smashing against the wall a few doors down could be heard from the one I was currently residing in.

Digging into my pant pocket, I took out the sharp silver object, lifting the sleeve of my dark navy hoodie. It all seemed like a weekly routine to me now. My expression remained stoic as I slowly dragged the tip of the blade across my left wrist.

I could faintly hear a door slamming in the distance, shortly followed by the engine of a car starting.

"_Hn. Finally decided to listen to me for once; smart man."_

At least my step-father knew when to end a fight. Well, some of the time. I could already picture her grabbing another bottle of wine from its special place in the cabinet. I was sure it would be empty by sunrise.

I gazed down at my cut appendage, seemingly mesmerized by the thick, dark blood oozing out. With a bittersweet smile upon my lips, I soon passed out from a significant amount of blood loss.

_~Chardonnay~_

"Kagome, are you alright?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, yes I'm fine. Just thinking is all. You know, I still remember her favorite wine: Chardonnay."

"Did you ever try to get this… friend of yours help?"

"Numerous times. I tried disposing of all the liquor she possessed, getting her into therapy, rehab, everything I could possibly think of. Nothing helped. Should have known; she never was able to stick to anything she started. Except for alcoholism, that is."

"What exactly do you mean?"

"She'd go out and buy more alcohol when I wasn't around. She would even go through the trouble of finding a new place to stash them. Only went to half her therapy sessions and left rehab weeks earlier than she was supposed to."

"I see. How did that make you feel?"

"Cut the counseling crap. That line is so cliché."

Elegantly intertwining his fingers and laying them upon his desk, Sesshomaru deeply chuckled, "I can't help it. It is my job, after all."

"Of course, how could I forget?" I replied with dry sarcasm.

"Do you have any idea why she started drinking so frequently in the first place?"

"If only I did. Maybe then I would know how to make her stop. She used to be so happy; so healthy and beautiful. I don't know when everything changed, but one day something just snapped. Life was never the same for me again, not after that day. I tried to come up with the reason she became an alcoholic. I assumed that maybe she was lonely, or still suffering from the divorce. Maybe it was partially my fault. She always did say I was becoming more of a problem everyday. Or maybe it just made her feel better about herself; made her forget," even though I hoped he didn't, I could tell he caught my little slip about the divorce.

"Kagome, never, _ever_ blame yourself for her actions. It was her choice and hers alone. I highly doubt it had anything to do with you."

"Maybe, but if it wasn't because of me, then who gave her the drive to become addicted to such a vile substance? Who caused her to not only ruin her life, but my own as well? Who would want to cause us both so much pain? Who would want to take away the one person in my life that mattered? Who would want to take away my mother?" I was practically yelling by the end of my frantic rant, tears on the verge of falling.

He didn't seem to be as shocked as I expected after hearing my outburst.

"That is something I wish I had the answer to, but sadly I do not. I am aware that your life must have been absolute hell when this all began, and I sincerely wish you did not have to endure such a thing," he was silent for several moments, clearly trying to think of something else to say. I knew what was on his mind, though.

"She died a little over a year ago due to alcohol poisoning," I answered his unspoken question.

"I am sorry to hear that, Kagome. My mother died when I was young as well. She suffered from years of cancer. My father died in battle a couple years later."

"I'm sorry," I apologize awkwardly.

"Don't be. It was for the best. At least she no longer suffers and is finally at peace. Just like your mother." he said softly, staring at me intently.

"Where did you go when they died?"

"I took my little brother to my aunt's home and moved into an apartment. How about you? Living with your father?"

"No. He abandoned my mother a few weeks after my birth. I'm staying at a hotel. Not for long, though." I mumbled.

"Why is that?"

"I recently lost my part-time job. I probably don't even have enough money to last me the rest of the month."

He was silent. I was beginning to wonder if he now thought little of me like everyone else did. A seventeen year old girl that couldn't even maintain a part-time job as a hostess; how pathetic. I was about to get up to leave before I heard him speak.

"Kagome?"

"Yes, Mr. Taisho?"

"If it is alright with you, I would be more than happy to help you pay for your hotel. Perhaps get you into an apartment?"

Shock was an understatement for the emotion I felt at that moment.

"Mr. Taisho… I… I couldn't possibly accept such an offer. I am more than capable of taking care of myself. I'll find another way to pay for it… eventually."

"Nonsense; I've been there. Allow me to assist you."

"I can't take your money, Sir. I would not be able to sleep at night."

"Then at least allow me to suggest a new place for you to stay. I own a home a few minutes away from the school that has more than enough space to house two people. Now before you decline, think it through. You wouldn't have to pay a thing. You could save up all your earnings to purchase a new home when the time comes."

As much as I wanted to refuse and keep up my independent façade, I couldn't bring myself to turn down such a generous proposal.

"Isn't it against school rules for a student to live with a faculty member unless they are related?"

"I am sure they would understand, considering the circumstances."

Anxiously wringing my hands, I asked, "And if they don't?"

"I was planning on finding a new job anyway." A ghost of a smile and a speck of amusement shown in his honey-colored eyes.

"Are you sure? Because I can be quite the handful: I have a short temper, I tend to ramble a lot when I get nervous, I take forever to get ready in the morning, I-"

"Do not worry about a thing, Kagome. Everything will be fine," he interrupted.

"What about your wife? I'm sure she doesn't want some bratty seventeen year old girl running around your home."

"I am not married, nor am I as old as you think I am. Last time I checked, twenty-five was still pretty young."

My cheeks started to burn as I heard him chuckle.

Trying to draw the attention away from my current embarrassing predicament, I asked, "So when do I move in Mr. Taisho?"

"Please, call me Sesshomaru."

* * *

Alright everyone, so you know how it says that this story is, "**Complete?**" Well if there are enough reviews/comments left on this story, then **I will continue this story! **So, even if you didn't particularly enjoy this story, leave a review telling me what you didn't like about it. Anything you think I should change or any ideas for the _possible _upcoming chapters. _Remember, _it's up to you guys if I continue this story or not. So, **REVIEW!**

- Tiffany0314


End file.
